


“他们在干什么呀？”

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: “我说‘那教教我吧’。”克蠕戾冲他露出傻乎乎的笑容。“教你什么？”“教我做爱。像人类那样。”“噢，天。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己舌头打了个结。——大洪水还没到来的那段日子里，克蠕戾希望亚茨拉菲尔教他“做爱”。这次我要让亚茨来说“YOU DOOOOOOO”。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	“他们在干什么呀？”

“他们在做什么？”克蠕戾把眼睛瞪得很大，他捅了捅身边的天使。

亚茨拉菲尔朝那个方向看了一眼。

树底下有一对人类男女。他们正忘我地拥抱在一起，赤身裸体、饥渴难耐、非常动情。

“噢天啊。”亚茨拉菲尔飞快把目光收回来，眼神四处游移了好一会儿才重新聚焦，“我们得快点离开，不该偷看这个。”

他转身朝相反方向走，克蠕戾晃着乱蓬蓬的红头发跟在后面。某种非常不可言喻的声音开始从那棵树底下传过来，跟风缠绕在一起。

“他们在做坏事吗？你听，她在叫呢。”恶魔赤脚踩在草地上，心满意足地听花花草草发出抱怨和尖叫，“如果是的话，我真该跟他们好好学学。”

“什么？不，当然不算。”天使双手交握放在身前，走得飞快，“在我看来这行为充满了爱。”

“真的吗，可是你都不愿意多看他们一眼。”

“因为这——”天使扁着嘴，有好一会儿没说话。他胸口小幅度快速起伏了三四次，然后抽了抽鼻子：“这是——非常私人的事情，克蠕戾。没谁希望做这种事的时候被人围观。”

“噢。”克蠕戾咂咂嘴，“你还是没告诉我他们到底在干什么。”

亚茨拉菲尔头也不回，走得飞快：“我猜你在逗我。你是个恶魔啊，恶魔一定知道这个。”

“你能想象两个恶魔像人类那样抱在一起吗？他们还交换彼此的口水。”克蠕戾干巴巴地说。

“交换彼此的口水”这个说法让天使皱起眉头。他眼睛转了几圈，感到有点绝望：“好吧，如果一定要说的话，他们在——他们在做爱。类似动物的交配。你知道什么叫交配吗？”

“不知道。”克蠕戾眨了几下眼睛：“不过听着怪好玩的。他们为什么做爱？”

“为了，呃。”亚茨拉菲尔放慢脚步，他已经听不到后面传来的动静了，“为了延续爱和生命，也为了快乐。”

“这么做很快乐吗？”恶魔对这个说法挺感兴趣。

“当然，很快乐。”天使停下来，他挤了挤握在一起的手，“感觉特别好。”

克蠕戾一脚踢飞落在地上的果子，果子撞到树干上，吓走一只兔子。然后他把头发甩到身后，对天使说：“那教教我吧。”

亚茨拉菲尔认为自己是听错了。他站在草地上，心平气和地感受了一会儿六月阳光和林中微风，在青草香里做了三次深呼吸。在确信自己足够清醒之后，天使身体微微向前倾，非常和善又有礼地问道：“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我说‘那教教我吧’。”克蠕戾冲他露出傻乎乎的笑容。

“教你什么？”

“教我做爱。像人类那样。”

“噢，天。”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己舌头打了个结。

“怎么，天使是被禁止做爱的吗。”克蠕戾又走近了一点。

“倒也没有，我们本身就是纯粹的‘爱’的造物。”他眉毛向两边撇，嘴巴稍稍扁了扁，“我在人间这几百年的确曾——曾经——呃，你看，毕竟我有一具完善的躯体，我的确——”

“那太好了，你知道怎么做。”克蠕戾大大方方地张开双臂，“快教教我，我喜欢让人快乐的东西。”

亚茨拉菲尔思考了大概五秒钟。然后他说：“好吧”。

亚茨拉菲尔记得那天。天气很好，他坐在地上，大腿和屁股下压着低矮柔软的青草。草窝和灌木丛里有淡紫色的野花，不知道具体叫什么名字，开得不算起眼，但很漂亮。克蠕戾坐在他对面，眼睛睁得很大。他看上去很好奇，对接下来要发生的事情充满期待。

亚茨拉菲尔想，这是一场教学。不带情欲那种，也没什么私人感情。他只是要把“做爱”这件小事儿教给克蠕戾。这再正常不过了，不是吗，他们都好几百岁了，是时候学学这个了。

天使把手指没入克蠕戾的头发里。很柔软，非常蓬松，手指在其中游弋时能捕捉到藏在发丝间的温暖空气，这些空气一小团一小团地窝在打着卷的红头发里。他这么做的时候，歪头凝视着克蠕戾的眼睛。

这条蛇的虹膜比普通人类要大整整一圈，是非常灿烂的金色，瞳孔收成细长的竖条。

这双眼睛很美。亚茨拉菲尔将十指张开、再慢慢收拢，抚着蓬松的红头发一路向上，最后他将手指按在克蠕戾后脑上。

恶魔鼻腔里发出非常满足的声音，细碎低沉，这种碰触感觉很舒服。他眨了眨眼，看上去更期待了。

亚茨拉菲尔在那双眼睛里看见了一些相当复杂的东西——他不知道那些东西是否来自地狱，是否意味着邪恶——它们被另一种更鲜明的情绪压在下面。

那种鲜明的情绪很好解读。

天使在克蠕戾额头上亲下去时想着，那层鲜明的情绪是好奇和期待感，跟大地上随处可见的人类青少年差不多，鲜活的好奇心，明晃晃的期待感。

他想这个恶魔不一样，和地狱里的其他造物不一样。

“这是‘吻’吗？你在吻我吗？”克蠕戾问。

“是，这是亲吻。”亚茨拉菲尔把眼睛睁开一条缝儿，他跪坐起来，用一个更舒服的姿势捧住克蠕戾的脸，和他额头对额头、鼻尖对鼻尖，“但是还不算。”

“我喜欢这个。”克蠕戾又眨了眨眼睛，“我该怎么做？教教我，告诉我该怎么做。”

“别急。”天使用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“你急起来像个孩子。”

克蠕戾笑着去咬亚茨拉菲尔的鼻子，天使侧过头躲了一下，轻而易举地捉住恶魔的下巴。

那个被捏住下巴的红头发男孩在冲他笑，狡黠又得意，眼睛亮晶晶的，很漂亮。

“你什么都不用做。”亚茨拉菲尔把拇指按在克蠕戾下唇上，“闭上眼睛，我的男孩。闭上眼睛。”

于是那条蛇乖乖闭上眼睛。他的睫毛很黑，非常浓密，像一对翅膀。阳光穿过树冠，在他漂亮的颧骨上投下细碎光斑。

亚茨拉菲尔用拇指勾勒克蠕戾下唇的线条，然后小心翼翼地向内探去，直到指腹触摸到一片更柔嫩也更湿润的唇肉。

他想这大概不只是一场教学那么简单，有一些不那么纯粹的情绪开始在他脑子里慢慢成形。恶魔的下唇很丰满，微向外凸，有花瓣那样精致柔和的轮廓。它被亚茨拉菲尔的手指按压、揉捏，渐渐变得更鲜艳，蒙上一层亮晶晶的水光。

天使吻下去的时候想，这附近一定有苹果树，至少一棵。

他闻到了苹果的香气。

克蠕戾的舌头很软，它是分叉的。这条蛇呀，这条在伊甸园诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇，他还没完全适应人类的形态呢。亚茨拉菲尔想笑。他感觉笑声从自己喉咙深处传来，一小团空气在他们的唇舌间震颤。

“这个才是‘吻’对吗？”克蠕戾吐出几个模糊不清的音节，声音黏糊糊的，“我说不出话了”。

“嘘——别说话。”亚茨拉菲尔吻得更深了。他把克蠕戾的舌头卷进自己口腔中，用舌尖挑拨对方分叉的软舌，用舌床和口腔的肌肉一同吮吸收缩。

克蠕戾安静下来，乖巧地承受着对方的掠夺和占有，时不时试图用自己灵活的细舌做点小动作。他觉得这感觉也不错，于是主动伸出手——这是他在伊甸园里偷看夏娃时学到的——双臂放松，用胳膊环绕住亚茨拉菲尔的肩和脖颈，手腕在那个天使身后懒洋洋地交叉叠放在一起。

他觉得自己学得不错，扭了扭腰，有点得意。

这附近一定有苹果树，或者干脆是一整座苹果园。亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的体温在升高。园子里的苹果还没有熟透，不是那种彻底成熟后带着酒香的浓醇馥郁。这味道要青涩得多。清甜的、甘爽的香气，还有点凛冽，酸和甜的比例刚刚好，被空气稀释得恰到好处。

闻着这样的味道，你会禁不住去想这果子的口感。它一定会口感爽脆，汁水丰盈。

亚茨拉菲尔喉结上下滚动了一下。

克蠕戾开始回应他。这条蛇学得很快，他开始用自己分叉的长舌在口腔里做出许多调皮的小动作。他环着天使的肩和脖颈，跪坐起来，主动让他们的身体靠得更近。

他在发出讯号，他渴望更多亲昵的碰触。

亚茨拉菲尔将手放在克蠕戾腰上。那条蛇的身体缩了一下，然后很快又平静下来，慢慢放松。克蠕戾的腰非常细，腰肢上没有一点松弛多余的赘肉。他身体的线条在这里收成极紧而窄的一截，细长柔韧，像极了一条真正的蛇。

这条蛇似乎是很认真地想要配合，他扭了扭腰，动作很大胆，也很青涩。

亚茨拉菲尔将克蠕戾身上的黑袍子剥下去。亚麻质地的长袍在他们身下软趴趴地堆成一团。他一只手扶在这条蛇后腰上，另一只手撑地，慢慢让克蠕戾向后倒，倒在他自己铺开的袍子上。

克蠕戾躺下去，红头发打着卷在亚麻布上散开，像燃烧的云团。

“接下来是什么？”他舔了舔上唇，嘴唇有点肿，看上去快活又充满期待，“感觉真不错。”

“接下来——”亚茨拉菲尔将身体撑在克蠕戾上方，相当诙谐地眨了下眼睛，“接下来感觉也会很不错。”

“真的吗？快来，教教我。”他笑着伸手去碰亚茨拉菲尔的脸，而天使将身体俯下来，在他脖子上落下一个吻。

有点痒。他依旧在笑，热情又大胆地用胳膊环绕住亚茨拉菲尔。

那个天使的吻一开始很轻柔，像树梢上飞走的鸟雀和草丛里溜过去的松鼠，不留下一点点痕迹。然后他开始舔舐和吮吸，好像在品尝某道佳肴，某种不可多得的美味。

漂亮的红头发男孩有点笑不出来了，他逐渐安静下来。

亚茨拉菲尔第一次这样观察克蠕戾——这么近，这么亲昵。这条蛇躺在他自己的袍子上，一丝不挂，没有丝毫戒备和伪装。他的人类躯体堪称完美。这躯体看上去比天使的要年轻一些，有健康的小麦色肌肤，有优美的脖颈和锁骨。他浑身上下的线条都显得干净利落，没有冗余，没有不必要的凹陷或者凸起，每一寸都拿捏得很好。

他身上甚至覆盖着几片蛇鳞——在肘部、肋下和髋骨上——黑亮黑亮的，薄而凉滑，在太阳下反光。

亚茨拉菲尔用指腹和掌心抚过克蠕戾的胸膛，然后是紧窄劲瘦的腰和平坦的小腹。他摩擦着对方髋部的那几片蛇鳞，心想在最初的日子里，在这条蛇还是个天使的时候，定然是受上帝偏爱的。所以他才这么漂亮，这么招人喜欢。

天使的手掌继续向下，越过小腹，来到一片柔软的、打着卷的红褐色草丛间。

克蠕戾用肘部撑起上半身，他想看看天使是怎么做的。

亚茨拉菲尔橄榄色的眼睛亮晶晶的。他直接忽恶魔双腿之间正颤颤巍巍想要站起来的性器，抚过修长紧实的大腿和膝关节，最后停在脚踝上。

恶魔的脚踝很细，一只手就握得住。

克蠕戾扭了扭腰。这感觉有点奇怪，之前从未有过，但并不坏。他眨眨眼，抬起上半身观察那个天使的动作，并对自己半硬的阴茎感到好奇——他之前从来不知道自己的阴茎还能发生这种变化。

诚然，恶魔和天使在一开始都是无性的，除非他们动了什么念头。而克蠕戾稍微特殊一些，他不仅是个恶魔，还是条蛇。在以蛇类形态活动的日子里，他就习惯了自己的泄殖腔，以及泄殖腔里的两条阴茎。

泄殖腔和里边的两条阴茎，对这条蛇来说就像鳞片、眼睛或者牙齿，只是他的一部分而已，不存在任何特殊性。

后来他开始用人类形态在人间走动，两条蛇类的阴茎自然而然变成了一条人类男性阴茎。当时克蠕戾低头看了看自己的阴茎——嗨，你在这儿呢——就再也没有管过它。

“克蠕戾和他的阴茎”之间的故事特别单调，极其乏味，四舍五入等于什么都没有，几句话就可以讲完。直到今天，直到亚茨拉菲尔居然让他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

恶魔对此感到赞叹，惊讶，以及快乐。

然后他的右腿被亚茨拉菲尔握着脚踝提了起来——向上提，再向上提，最后被架在那个天使的肩膀上。

“这是什么？”克蠕戾问，但他并没有反抗。

“这是一些美妙的小把戏。”亚茨拉菲尔脸有点红，他向前挪了挪，“能让你更快乐的小把戏。”

“那太好了。”恶魔又笑起来，他架在对方肩膀上的腿往回勾了勾，“快来，教我。”

天使做了两次深呼吸。然后他把左手伸到克蠕戾身后，托着这条蛇柔韧细瘦的腰让他的臀部离开地面，另一只手在对方尾椎骨上按了按。

“亲爱的，如果有任何不舒服的地方，”天使右手中指在克蠕戾的尾椎附近画了个圈，然后慢慢向下，“一定要告诉我。”

克蠕戾点点头。他呼吸有点急促。

亚茨拉菲尔的手继续向下，动作很慢，非常轻柔。最后那根手指抵在臀缝之间的入口上。他在那儿轻轻按了两下，柔软但干涩的触感。

“你讨厌我这么做吗？”他问。

克蠕戾特别爽快地摇头。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他用中指在干涩的入口上又按了两下，然后开始慢慢划圈，用指腹将穴口细密的皱褶一点点揉开。天使在这方面的经验算不上丰富，几百年的时间里他仅尝试过大概五次这种事情。可在这件事上，他向来很耐心。

尤其当对方毫无经验，当对方这么漂亮。

尤其当对方是克蠕戾。

亚茨拉菲尔用指腹打着圈向下按，他感到那处生涩紧窄的穴口逐渐张开，入口处的肌肉开始慢慢变软。天使将自己的半个指节探了进去。

他立刻被紧窄的甬道包围，指尖碰触到一片炙热的湿滑。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽了一下，相当艰难。他知道这并非是一场教学那么简单，它绝不会是一场教学那么简单。他把手指稍稍抽回一点，左右轻轻晃了晃，然后又探进了第二个指节。

克蠕戾的脚趾勾了勾。

亚茨拉菲尔立刻停了下来，他抬起头：“你感觉还好吗？”

“还好，我很好。”那条蛇颧骨红红的，“我能感觉到你在我里面。”

这句话让亚茨拉菲尔脸颊发烫。他又吞咽了一下，然后小心翼翼地勾起被紧紧含住的手指。

克蠕戾身体里面紧得要命，也热得要命。亚茨拉菲尔意识到他是真的从来没经历过这种事情，这是他的第一场性爱——这个念头让天使脸颊更烫了，巨大又蓬松的喜悦感没来由地从心底腾起来开始膨胀。

他又探进去一个指节，将整根手指都伸进去，然后开始慢慢转动手腕，同时将那根手指勾起来、再伸直。克蠕戾依旧用肘部撑着上半身，他颧骨上热乎乎的一片红色开始向脸颊和鼻尖蔓延，胸口上也开始浮出一片浅红。

他发现自己很喜欢这个。感觉有点陌生，但棒极了。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”恶魔咬着下唇，“我想要更多。”

这句话敲在天使胸腔上，然后滚落下去，化成一滩甜滋滋的糖水。他又勾了勾中指——这次听到了一点点水声——然后将无名指也探了进来。先用指腹在穴口轻轻按压，直到那儿变得湿软柔韧，然后用指尖拨开穴口的肌肉，一个指节接着一个指节地探进来。

“我能感觉到你在我里面动。”克蠕戾抽着鼻子，眼睛亮晶晶的，“真奇妙，感觉好极了。”

“我们还有好多可以做的。”亚茨拉菲尔将两根手指并在一起，探到最深处划了几个圈，然后勾起来慢慢往回收。他把动作放得很慢，非常细心地用眼睛和那两根被含住的手指感受克蠕戾的反应。

他将手指向内推的时候，能感到紧窄通道被一点点分开，然后炙热柔韧的内壁会相当热情地将他的手指裹起来、绞紧，不留一点缝隙。他想要将手指抽回来时，克蠕戾的内部便收缩着、吮吸着进行挽留，像贪吃孩子的小嘴，吞下一块糖果后还想要第二块。他把手指勾起来、用指腹在内壁上按压时那条蛇的反应尤其可爱——他会颤抖，会咬着湿淋淋的下唇急促呼吸，会发出相当可爱的声音。

那声音黏糊糊的，细碎又低沉，像把酒倒进满满一罐子糖浆，那声音在亚茨拉菲尔心里搔痒。他加快了两根手指屈伸的速度，同时开始抽插。他喜欢这个声音，想听到更多这样的声音。

克蠕戾像一件乐器，精致漂亮，会发出各种各样可爱迷人的声响。亚茨拉菲尔指腹按在一块稍硬的凸起上，他看见那条蛇向后仰起脖颈，发出美妙的呻吟。

我永远不会对这个感到厌烦的——天使笑起来，他用指腹在那块敏感的凸起点上打着圈——只要能听到这个声音，我甘愿一整天除了这个以外什么都不干。

克蠕戾完全不打算抑制自己发出的各种声音。他热情又大胆，像阳光和风那样坦率，毫不犹豫毫不扭捏地用声音表达自己的快乐和喜悦。他鼻尖和眼眶都在泛红，眨着一双溶金一样的眼睛对亚茨拉菲尔说“就是这儿，感觉特别好”以及“太棒了，我喜欢这个”。

然后他说：“进来，天使，快进来。”

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己的脸跟烧起来了一样烫，“我已经… …”

“不是这个，不是手指。”克蠕戾咂咂嘴。然后他咬着下唇动了动腰，让那两根手指从自己身体里抽出来——黏糊糊的液体从他屁股里流了出来，顺着大腿往下淌——然后跪坐起来，毫不犹豫地把爪子伸向天使胯下。

他三两下撩起碍事的亚麻料白袍子，握住了亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎。灼热滚烫，尺寸相当令人骄傲。

“看看它，多体面啊。”恶魔舔舔嘴唇，再次露出那种狡黠又得意的笑容，“我看过亚当和夏娃做爱，我知道比起手指，这个才更让人快活。”

亚茨拉菲尔有一瞬间感觉自己大概被骗了，或者是被诱惑了。他有些气愤，同时觉得这种气愤非常不合时宜——那条蛇，那耍小聪明策划了这一场“教学”的恶魔，正跨坐在自己身上，用湿漉漉热乎乎的臀缝蹭自己的阴茎。

而更重要的是。亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子。更重要的是，他自己现在硬得发疼。

“你明明说你不知道什么是——”天使双手扶住克蠕戾的腰。

“别管我刚刚怎么说了，不重要。”克蠕戾边回答边笑得露出两排白花花的牙，“快进来，我要你进来。”

“人类是怎么说的来着？啊，我想起来了，”他挑起眉毛对那个天使笑：“来占有我。操我。”

亚茨拉菲尔大脑里的神经跳了一下，然后它断了。断得很彻底。

这次天使没能保持足够的耐心，没能保持一贯的温柔得体。他把克蠕戾抱在怀里，紧紧抱住这条蛇瘦长的身体，然后毫不客气地将自己硬得胀痛的阴茎一口气挤了进去，让恶魔身下那张湿软紧窄的口把他的阴茎整根吞没，不留一丁点在外面。

克蠕戾叫了出来，一半是痛一半是快乐，他伏在天使肩膀上大口呼吸。

而亚茨拉菲尔不打算给他喘息的机会。他用双手捧住对方紧实的屁股，开始抽插——几乎把自己的阴茎从恶魔身体里全部抽离，然后再狠狠地一口气挤到最深处，让从未被人开发过的紧窄通道被完全撑开。

疼痛和尖锐的快感夹杂在一起，克蠕戾在他肩膀上发出断断续续的抽噎和呻吟。然后他逐渐适应了这种粗暴的性爱，开始主动收缩肠道来配合亚茨拉菲尔的动作。他听到他们交合的地方水声越来越响，那声音淫糜至极，和肉体相互碰撞的声音混在一起。

“亲爱的，你刚刚撒谎了。”亚茨拉菲尔再一次将整根阴茎一口气挤进最深处，然后扭了扭腰，“你对这种事并不是一无所知。”

“严格意义上来说并不能算撒谎，我真不太懂。”克蠕戾一句话说得断断续续，夹杂着无数不必要的抽噎和相当放荡的呻吟。他感觉自己身下流淌着一条河，交合的地方湿得一塌糊涂，痛感和快感同样鲜明。

“这是种诱惑吗？”亚茨拉菲尔准确无误地碾过对方的敏感点。

“不能算诱惑。”恶魔几乎尖叫出来，他挣扎着在天使怀里坐正，直视那双橄榄色的眼睛，“我就是想和你做这件事情，只有你——我想了几百年了。”

亚茨拉菲尔的动作停顿了一下。

噼啪、滋啦滋啦、轰——他脑子里刚刚断掉的神经冒出一连串火花，然后炸得干干净净，连渣都没剩下。爆炸产生的灰尘和烟雾快速升腾弥漫，最后变为将他大脑填得满满当当的快乐和爱。

这不能算诱惑，它只是个小把戏，可爱极了的那种。

“亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔皱了皱鼻子，完全停下了抽插冲撞的动作，“对不起，我刚刚对你那么凶。”

克蠕戾完全没料到对方会这么说，也没料到天使会在这个时候停下来。该死，他正被亚茨拉菲尔体面又威风的阴茎操得头昏眼花，湿得跟什么一样。他屁股里还含着那根阴茎——可是阴茎的主人却偏要在这个时候停下来认错。

快感突然被强行掐断，克蠕戾觉得每一秒都很难熬。他现在空虚得要命，只希望亚茨拉菲尔继续用他的阴茎把自己操得叫出声来。可亚茨拉菲尔偏要这个时候停下来认错。

恶魔尴尬极了。他坐在那个天使的阴茎上，扭着腰发出好几个毫无意义的鼻音，好不容易从肚子里搜刮出几个词来拼凑在一起：“呃——没什么要道歉的，我确实是骗了你。”

亚茨拉菲尔依旧一动不动：“我刚刚一定弄疼你了。”

“完全没有。”克蠕戾捧住亚茨拉菲尔的脸，“对不起，我该一开始就跟你说的——我就是喜欢你，我想和你做爱，可是又不知道怎么说。”

“天，亲爱的，你不该跟我道歉。”

“你也不该跟我道歉。你不生我的气吗？”

“当然不。我刚刚太粗鲁了，你没生气吗？”

“当然没有，你刚刚表现得好极了，我特别喜欢。”克蠕戾笑了。他用自己的鼻尖去碰亚茨拉菲尔的鼻尖，然后又扭了扭腰：“我们能继续吗？你的阴茎还在我屁股里呢。”

“噢，天，瞧瞧我。”亚茨拉菲尔像被什么烫到了一样，“真抱歉，亲爱的。”

在很多很多年之后，确切来说是5000多年之后，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔在某天下午回忆起了那片林地里发生的事情。他们面对面坐在沙发上，中间隔着一张小茶几、一小碟利茶圆饼干和两杯红茶。

“承认吧，我绝对成功诱惑了你。”克鲁利得意洋洋。

“亲爱的，容我否认。”亚茨拉菲尔理了理温莎结，“是我故意走进了你的圈套，否则你的小计俩根本不可能成功。”

蛇肆无忌惮地吐出信子：“嘶——别撒谎！我，诱惑大师，没人能拒绝我。”

“认真的吗，我的男孩？”天使不为所动，“众所周知我特别擅长抵制诱惑，你的小把戏在我看来不过是——”

“算了吧天使，你绝对被我诱惑了。记得吗，你跟我道歉，还问有没有弄疼我。”克鲁利把自己摊成一个“大”字。

“而你说我操得你特别爽，你喜欢粗暴性爱。”亚茨拉菲尔坐得很端正，为自己的精彩发言感到自豪。

“不可能，我根本不喜欢粗暴性爱。”

“你喜欢着呢。”天使抬起下巴，露出胜利在即的笑容，“每次我稍微粗暴一点时，你都湿得像一株水培植物。噢，天，全伦敦的妓女加一起也没你叫得那么——”

“亚茨拉菲尔？”

“什么，亲爱的？”

“知道吗，你特别烦，是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地把整整半碟小饼干倒进嘴里。他打算待会儿把剩下半碟也倒进去。

亚茨拉菲尔气定神闲地抿了口茶。然后他笑起来：“我真荣幸，亲爱的。”


End file.
